


Unusual Halloween Night

by Olliecakes



Series: Fantober 2020 [15]
Category: HLVRAI- FANDOM, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fantober, Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes
Summary: Day 31. HalloweenA Halloween night were no one can really partake in the usual Halloween activities leaves Ollie upset and so Gordon and Benrey help cheer him up.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman/OC
Series: Fantober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951402
Kudos: 7





	Unusual Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Coping with my feelings around Halloween this year and the last year were I was unable to do the spooky things I desperately wanted to do. Maybe cringe but it helped ease my overthinking ass. If you do read this thank you <3  
> Also I plan to write another Halloween fic that isn’t a self insert. Just didn’t have the energy to write more

Hues of orange, red, and yellow filtered through the curtains into the living room with the last moments of Halloween day. Quickly the night was taking over the sky to illuminate the streets with the pale moon. Yet, those same streets were vacant of the small beginnings of trick or treaters. This year no one would be out asking for candy or handing out candy disappointingly, a toll on very many Halloween enthusiasts or families. Even those who found themselves at Gordon’s house experienced the effects that came along with the lack of Halloween events going on, more so Ollie rather than Gordon.  


He sat on the couch wrapped in a black blanket with small orange pumpkins staring blankly at the soft spoken sit com that randomly played on the tv. Nothing that occurred on screen held relevance compared to the thoughts that filled his head. Despite his best efforts his favorite holiday season felt as if it didn’t even happen, as if October still had to start in the first place. Even worse when it came to the big day ending up alone for a big portion of the day as most everyone was at work, most importantly Gordon and Benrey. God, was the feeling to cuddle them both strong within Ollie, only showing how prevalent the ghost of loneliness floated around him.  


Everything was displaced once the sound on the screen door first opening overshadowed the silence. Ollie’s head snapped to the door at the same time he drew the blanket tighter around himself, preparing for the wooden door to open and reveal the two people on the other side.  


They entered the room and both immediately set their eyes onto Ollie on the couch. It felt wrong to be in the living room now. It wasn’t often when he felt like he had to hid in his room but right now was one of those rare times. It felt even stronger when Benrey spoke up, “you looked fucked up.” After that Ollie’s eyes adverted away from the two, instead facing back towards the tv to once again stare at it. Once again he moved his blanket to cover a bit more of his face.  


There was the sound of footsteps on the hard wood floor as one of them walked in then followed by the other. Gordon took a spot next to Ollie while Benrey moved to the other side. “Hey, it’s ok,” Gordon comforted Ollie, “We’re here now.”  


“Yeah. Watch spooky stuff now.” Benrey added in. It was a little better knowing that they did remember how excited Ollie was to watch anything that had the Halloween vibes, a spooky movie or a scary movie whatever he was in the mood for and now he just really wanted to watch some nice Halloween specials. So Ollie nodded his head. Once again Benrey spoke seeing as Ollie hadn’t been saying anything since they got there. “Hug?”  


It was a simple and quick question but it got the biggest reaction from the distressed young man as he jumped at the opportunity to get his hugs, finally letting the blanket go. In a second Gordon joined the hug and the three sat like that for a moment before he let go to turn on one of Ollie’s favorite movies. From there the spent the rest of the night watching movies in the comfort of the couch and each other’s company.


End file.
